Dos palabras
by Icitzy
Summary: Solo tenía que acercarse y decir dos palabras, dos simples y jodidas palabras para sacarse ese peso de encima que lo torturaba hace mucho tiempo, ¿no puede costar tanto decir "te amo" verdad?, ¿¡verdad?


**_Resumen: _**_Solo tenía que acercarse y decir dos palabras, dos simples y jodidas palabras para sacarse ese peso de encima que lo torturaba hace mucho tiempo, ¿no puede costar tanto decir "te amo" verdad?, ¿¡verdad!?_

_**Genero:** Humor/Romance_

_**Advertencia**: Sasuke es de Kishimoto y no lo quiere vender, ¡ni siquiera a Itachi!, maldito Kishimoto..._

_**Notas principales**: (se pone una armadura) ¡Se que me quieren pegar!, deje dos fic medio abandonados pero juro que no es a propósito'ttebane!_

_**Dato:** como se podrá apreciar en la historia, todo pasa en la cabeza de Sasuke, es él hablando consigo mismo. Lo de cursiva y entre comillas "princeso emo vengador" son pensamientos, aunque en realidad cuando escribí esto me imagine un Chrasuke en el hombro de Sasuke._

_**Dato2:** Los pensamientos son un mini-Charasuke en el hombro de Sasuke, fin. _

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (se cae de la silla)_

**_A leer!_**

* * *

**Dos palabras**

Sasuke se encontraba serio, con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos a su costados con los puños apretados, mirando fijamente el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su casa, respiraba profundo y con una voz forzada repetía dos palabras.

—Te amo

_—"Vamos, ahora de nuevo"  
_

Miro hacia todos lados un poco perseguido antes de proseguir, rogando internamente a los dioses que sus padres por obra y gracia del propio Satanás siguieran en el jardín desayunando, y rezó hasta todos los dioses imaginarios que recordaba que su hermano mayor aún continuara durmiendo.

—Te. Amo.

Repitió lentamente la frase y suspiro mientras agarraba su mochila para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

No era mucho, solo dos simples palabras.

Solo tenía que acercarse y decir solo eso: Te amo.

Y asunto solucionado.

Hoy finalmente se sacaría de encima ese feo peso en su corazón que llegaba hace simples semanas y no como algunos, como Shikamaru o su tonto hermano mayor, creían que esto venía desde hace años de un amor a primera vista.

Idiotas.

Es claro que la persona por la cual él tenía sentimientos iba a corresponder lo suyos, obviamente, osea ¿quién en su sano juicio le diría que no a él?

—Tal vez..

—"_¡Se positivo!"_

Mientras se acercaba más a la escuela, con más fuerza apretaba la mochila, y no era por ser miedoso, no, para nada, solo era un auto-reflejo.

_—"Eres Uchiha Sasuke, demonios, no puedes tener miedo"._

Dos jodidas y simples palabras.

Antes de poner un pie en la institución, respiro hondo, se acomodo la ropa, un poco de perfume, se reviso el pelo en un pequeño espejo que tenía en su mochila, si tenía un espejo y eso no era nada femenino, solo cuidaba de su imagen, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad e intentando mantener su rostro neutro entro.

_—"Mis fans hoy gritan con un poco más de fuerza, logré mi cometido"_

Y un poco más tranquilo siguio caminando hasta su aula.

Sabía que su persona especial era de llegar tarde, hace que tenía tiempo de pensar claramente sus ideas otros minutos en paz, en paz ignorando a las pocas fans que lo seguían hasta la puerta de su aula y en paz ignorando a las pocas fans que compartían aula con él.

Decir algo como: "Estoy enamorado de ti", es muy simple, muy delicado, muy femenino, muy cliché, y él claramente era hombre, ninguna nena miedosa ni nada por el estilo y por eso nunca en su vida diría esas palabras en alto.

—Solo debo encontrar un momento para estar a.. a..

—_"Mierda.."_

Nunca llega temprano, nunca en su vida se le ocurre llegar temprano, prefiere cualquier antes de llegar temprano. ¡Por que hoy se le ocurrió venir temprano!

¡Y esta hablando con la molestia!

¡De todas las chicas esta hablando con su jodida pesadilla personal!

—_"Venganza nº 1387: Lesionar accidentalmente a Haruno Sakura, otra vez"_

_—_Olvidate de Sakura, tienes otros planes. —Sacudio la cabeza y se adentro al aula

Ignorando el saludos de ambos chicos se sento en su asiento, saco uno de sus libros de la mochila y comenzo a leer, como si estuviera solo.

Soy valiente, el tema es que esta la molestía.

En unos minutos la echo y me declaro.

Solo..

—Hola Sasuke'ttebayo!. —Naruto se separo de Sakura y se puso enfrente de él

—_"¡Oh mierda, a quien quiere engañar, soy un jodido miedoso, un maldito mediosito!"_

—Hmp, hola

—_"Cobarde, cobarde, Sakura se fue al baño seguramente, dilo"_

—¿Esta todo bien?

Naruto se acerco preocupado y lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que Sasuke se paralizara.

—Yo..

—_"Dile que lo amas, eres el jodido Sasuke Uchiha, ¡eres mejor que solo dos palabras!"_

—Creo que tienes fiebre, ¿por que viniste a la escuela?. —Mientras tenía una mano en su frente

—...

—_"Dilo , te amo, te amo, ¡vamos!"_

El azabache de improvisto se paro del asiento y miro fijamente por segundos a Naruto

—¿Sasuke?

—Tsk, eres un dobe

Y con esas palabras el Uchiha salio por unos minutos afuera del aula, total aun faltaba para que llegara el profesor.

—¡Teme!. —Chillo el rubio con un puño en alto

Bueno, paso a pasito Sasuke...

El azabache se apoyo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y con los labios apretados, vamos, si fuese otra persona estaría gritando y arrancando algún pelo, pero no él.

—_"Hoy tu vocabulario de hmp, aumento a dobe, felicidades"_

—...

—_"A quien quiero engañar, eso de recién fue un asco"_

Lo de hoy no paso.

¿Y si espero que el dobe se me confiese?

Nah, a quien quiero engañar, antes moriría de viejo.

Naruto tiene la percepción de una planta.

Algun día...

—¡Bastardo no te vayas!. —Naruto apareció con el ceño fruncido enfrente de él

—Hmp

—Señor gran vocabulario, recuerda que a la salida iré a tu casa

—¿Quien te invito?

—Me auto-invito por que si fuera por ti, ni siquiera conocería tu casa

—¿Solo quieres venir para jugar a la consola?

Naruto al ver el ceño fruncido del otro, comenzó a reírse, pero al ver que todos sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar se recobro poniendo un rostro serio e increíblemente tenía un poco las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te prefiero a ti, con toda tu amargura y tu pelo con forma de trasero de pato, que jugar con la consola, bastardo. —Refunfuño

—Si fueras una de mis fans, pensaría que te gusto. —Puso su mejor voz sarcástica y una sonrisa ladeada

—¡Bah, eres insoportable'ttebayo!

Naruto colorado se fue enojado y dando sancadas mientras Sasuke aún continuaba estático por que tenía que admitir que si se movía, sus piernas serían gelatina.

_—"¿El rubio cabeza hueca no usa también su muletilla cuando esta nervioso?"_

—...

—_"Si no te declaras hoy a la tarde, juro que te haré tener sueños húmedos en medio de la clase de la profesora Anko"_

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **En estos momentos estoy absurdamente feliz rayando la estupidez, así como Naruto, (cosas de la Universidad) como para pensar con claridad y escribir continuaciones de fics apropiadamente xD_

_Este Charasuke es un loquillo (?)_

_En fin.. me iré por ahí._

_¡Los amo y dejen de tirarme tomatazos!_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
